


Common rooms and dorms

by Ima_reader_not_a_writer, Timetravel2hogwarts



Series: Redo of Harry Potter (cus why not? ) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: JK missed out on that shit while writing HP, and a small paragraph of info to explain stuff, blueprint of the dorms in my fic, bunk beds!!!, but 'nuff 'bout her, the dorms have bunk beds, there are also pictures, truly tragic, who doesn't like them?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ima_reader_not_a_writer/pseuds/Ima_reader_not_a_writer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timetravel2hogwarts/pseuds/Timetravel2hogwarts
Summary: (to the tune of 'I want it that way'): Oh Gods she's back again!!!Hey everybody!!!Long time no see!!!I just wanna let you guys know that this wouldn't have been possible without my favorite co-creator Ima_reader_not_writerShe drew all the diagrams (I literally squealed when I first saw them because they were so pretty!!!!)yaNot sure what else to put here.So on with the show!!!
Series: Redo of Harry Potter (cus why not? ) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120478
Kudos: 2





	Common rooms and dorms

**Author's Note:**

> (to the tune of 'I want it that way'): Oh Gods she's back again!!!  
> Hey everybody!!!  
> Long time no see!!!  
> I just wanna let you guys know that this wouldn't have been possible without my favorite co-creator Ima_reader_not_writer  
> She drew all the diagrams (I literally squealed when I first saw them because they were so pretty!!!!)  
> ya  
> Not sure what else to put here.  
> So on with the show!!!

Before we get into any of they, I should tell you guys that Hogwarts also has a university. Why? Because I refuse to believe that students only study for seven years, I kinda imagined magic to be so vast that it takes a minimum of ten years of studying to understand a particular branch of magic. I also refuse to believe that students stop going to school and enter the workforce at the age of seventeen (I mean, really now?). So I thought that there should also be a higher education that students could decide to take (*cough cough* Hermione *cough cough*).

There are seven years of university, there are two main exams for the students called WOMBATs and MICEs (like OWLs and NEWTs but worse).

So in the universe, Hogwarts has fourteen years. There's junior school, middle school, high school, uni junior and uni senior.

Junior school: 1st & 2nd years

Middle school: 3rd-5th years (OWL years)

High school: 6th & 7th years (NEWT years)

Uni Junior: uni years 1-3 (WOMBAT years)

Uni Senior: uni years 4-7 (MICE years)

Is there anything else I need to clarify? I don't remember, comment below if there's anything you guys want me to clarify.

moving on:

So below are the diagrams for the four different dorms

* * *

**Gryffindor:**

The diagram above shows the first level of the Gryffindor dorms in the tower (you know, first comes the ground floor where the large common room is and then you take the stairs to reach the dorms?).

So when you first go up the stairs there will be a landing pad right in front of you, the 'upper' part of the semicircle are for the first years and the 'lower' part of the semicircle is where the Uni year 1's reside.

Depending on your gender or year group, you turn left or right, not sure if you guys could see it but there's a door over there which opens up to a smaller version of the common room with tables and chairs and bookshelves with books (mostly textbooks for some last minute revision for a test or to finish your homework if the library is closed for the night). We haven't shown it but the tables contain a bowl of fruit/other snacks so students wouldn't have to go to the kitchens to grab a midnight snack.

So after that, walk for a bit and you'll come to the washrooms, no need to explain that.

If you walk backwards a bit you'll come across two rows of red 'n' like beds.

You see the ' **n** ' shaped beds right? 

Those are individual rooms and they look like the picture below:

Yes, yes, those are bunk beds.

Am I forgetting to mention something else?

Ah yes!

So unlike JK, in this universe, boys could go to the girls dorm and vise versa BUT they need to ask permission from at least two people of the opposite gender to enter to enter to enter (there are wards stopping them).

For example:

Hermione: May I, Hermione Granger enter the 1st year boy's dorm?

Harry: I, Harry Potter allow Hermione Granger to enter the 1st year boy's dorm.

Ron: I, Ron Weasley second Harry Potter and allow Hermione Granger to enter the first year boy's dorm.

And yes, they will have to do this every time Hermione wants to enter their dorms.

Also, the same thing will happen if another year wants to enter their dorms, be it a 2nd year or 3rd year or even the 7th years.

I know the outer part of the Gryffindor tower is kinda small so they wouldn't be able to have large rooms such as this so just imagine that the inner part of the tower is full of expandable charms to make room for more students.

* * *

**Ravenclaw:**

It's mostly like the Gryffindor rooms except that the bunk beds and color scheme look like this:

* * *

**Hufflepuff:**

Ok this one was a bit tricky to design, it had to be quirky, but not too quirky and also had to have a simplistic vibe to it. So Lo! Behold! The Hufflepuff rooms!

The Hufflepuffs don't have staircases, they aren't separated by gender either.

But there is a wall to separate by year.

There's 'unispace' and 'baby rooms'.

'Unispace' Is where the university students hangout and have a place to chill.

'Baby rooms' is a place where the 'younger' years hangout. Ima_reader_not_a_writer came up with it because she wondered what sort of nickname the university students would give to those area's and the name stuck.

So if you're a 7th year hanging out with your friends in your dorms, chances of a Uni year 1 calling your room a 'baby room' even though they are literally only a year older than you are pretty high.

The bunk beds in the Hufflepuff rooms look like this:

* * *

**Slytherin:**

Ah yes! The last but not the least (though, certainly the best house) the Slytherin house!

Not exactly sure what to say here, the diagram is pretty self-explanatory, when you go up the spiral staircase you'll find yourself at a cross-road (literally).

There are four small study rooms for 2-4 people or they could also be used as small panic rooms if your having a mid-life crisis.

Ya.

They have a lot of cushions and snacks, same with the common rooms.

Unlike the other dorms, their's aren't painted with their house colors (green and silver) but with calmer colors so that the color scheme doesn't kill their eyes (if you know what I mean)

Their dorm rooms look like this:

Like Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, the other gender/other years need to ask for permission to enter each others dorms.

**Author's Note:**

> So ya! That's it for this chapter!  
> I'm happy to explain any queries you guys have in the comments.  
> For the next chapter I'm going to talk about the gender-queer dorms and why they have their own dorms.   
> Until next time!  
> Bye!!


End file.
